


[seen. 2:22 PM]

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [41]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A string of texts between the Kingpin and the Vagabond.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey
Series: Fill the Void [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	[seen. 2:22 PM]

**January 18 th 19:35**

💀 <clean up complete. need anything else?>

💲 <nah that should be good. head out for the night. put your money where your mouth is>

💀 <k>

**January 30 th 14:35 **

💲 <got trouble from that corpirate guy. head down. shake him loose>

💀 <will do>

💀 <what kind of shakedown you looking for?>

💀 <wild west or graveyard shift?>

💲 <???>

💲 <what kind of shit are you getting up to these days>

💲 <i just>

💲 <have you been spending time with gavin? is he giving you these ideas to call your methods by such ridiculous names>

💀 < 😘 >

💲 <i honestly don’t know who im talking to. get the fuck to work>

💀 < 😉 >

**February 21 st 03:31**

💀<have we reached that point in our working relationship where we can have late night conversations in our pjs>

💲<why are you up at this hour>

💀<could ask you the same thing>

💲<what’s up>

💀<answer my previous question. where’s our relationship meter>

💲<somewhere between Rosencrantz/Guildenstern and Hamlet>

💀<oho. breaking out the theatre knowledge>

💲<i did graduate from high school tyvm>

💀<???>

💲<thank you very much. get with the times>

💀<now who’s been hanging out with the kids too often>

💀<but seriously. R&G and Hamlet? who’s who in this situation? because their friendship doesn’t end well>

💲<it’s a work in progress>

💀< 😞 >

💀<geoff>

💀<pls>

💲<you know i kid>

💲<but seriously>

💲<youre a good guy. i like you>

💀<i sense a but coming on>

💲<nah that’s it>

💀<hm>

💲<what’s so suspicious about that??>

💀<nothing. just. hm. goodnight>

💲<night>

**February 28 th 10:24**

💲<what did you leave on my desk>

💀<uh an anniversary gift?? don’t you remember??>

💀<it’s the day you first picked up my contract!>

💲<it’s not a dead rat or anything right?>

💲<yeah I keep up on my youtube drama. im culturally relevant>

💀<!!!>

💀< 🎉 🎉 🎉 🎉 🎉 >

💀<and no. it’s two tickets to Hamilton!>

💲<omg you weren’t kidding>

💲<is this your way of asking me out?>

💀<i don’t care who you take with you. you do you man>

💲<i begrudgingly accept your gift>

💀<that’s the best i could hope for tbh>

💲< 💖>

💀< 😍 >

**March 15 th 10:06**

💲<tired>

💀<then sleep>

💲<tired and hurt>

💀<next time use the muscle>

💲<for the love of god humor me>

💀<do you want me to come up?>

💲<nah. send me cat videos or memes or whatever>

💀<would you like me to buy you and send you a hot water bottle?>

💲<ryan help>

💀<ugh. be right there>

💀<and now we know what riding the mechanical bull for a bet is like>

💲<uuuugghhhhhh>

💀<yep. that>

**March 30 th 12:54**

💲<do i feel like a burden to you sometimes?>

💲<cause sometimes i think of you and im looking back at our contract and i realize you could get work absolutely anywhere>

💲<but you chose to stay here with me>

💲<sometimes i don’t get that, you know>

💲<anyways. hope you enjoy yourself tonight>

**March 31 st 01:29**

💀<it’s true.iI could get work absolutely anywhere.>

💀<have you seen my resume? it’s like the devil wrote it himself>

💀<but tbh>

💀<i stay because you guys are like my family>

💀<i feel like i don’t have to keep up the act. be all scary all the time>

💀<and you yourself are like…>

💀<can’t explain it>

💀<seeing you happy makes me happy>

💀<idk>

💀<that’s what i got>

**March 31 st 04:43**

💲< 💖 💖 💖 >

**May 2 nd 09:42**

💲<hey romeo. you’re such a cheeseball>

💀<what did i do this time>

💲<nice message in the bathroom mirror>

💀<oh! did you like it??>

💲<yes you eager puppy>

💲<god you make me feel like a teenager>

💀<in the good ways right 😉 >

💲<oh don’t you know it>

**June 23 rd 11:28**

💀<happy three months!!!>

💀< 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍 😍 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 😘 >

💲<oh god>

💲<i did not sign up for this>

💲<i don’t know you anymore>

💀< 😁 >

**June 28 th 12:56**

💲<hey do you think the others know about us yet>

💀<i think you coming up to me in the kitchen and holding me around the middle and talking about my love handles probably tipped some of them off yeah>

💲<oops>

💀<somehow i don’t think you’re all that sorry>

💲<meh. was bound to happen>

💲<so>

💲<what you wearing>

💀<is this is a booty call?>

💲<well…not yet…not until you tell me what you’re wearing>

💀<leather. much of it>

💲<ooooohhh. leather daddy>

💀<please don’t call me that>

💀<and fyi. this leather is not sexy>

💀<im hot. why didn’t i check the forecast before i laid out my outfit for the day>

💲<awwww poor baby>

💲<wanna know what I’m wearing??>

💀<geoff i am heisting>

💲<that wasn’t a no 😉 >

💀<hmu>

**July 22 nd 15:03**

💀<hey is it all right if i peace out for a few days?>

💀<like. i need to cash in some vacation days. my boss is totally on my ass and i just need some me time you know?>

💲<don’t worry about it>

💲<anything i need to know about?>

💀<nah. just family business>

💲<you have a family?>

💲<didn’t know that>

💲<but like i totally respect you and everything>

💲<you do you>

💀<thanks. i’ll try to finish this up quickly>

💲<kay. love you>

💀<love you too>

**July 23 rd 11:33**

💲<i really wanna get out of the city for this summer. i honestly can’t take the heat. what do you think?>

💲<radio silence. got it. let me know when you get where you need to get>

💲<i hope you didn’t lose your phone>

💲<just…text me or call me or whatever>

💲<love you>

**July 29 th 22:14**

💲<it’s been a week. i just…>

💲<let me know where you are. i honestly have no idea what’s going on>

💲<are you in trouble? is your family in trouble? i can help you know i can>

💲<i just feel like im going crazy>

💲<just let me know somehow that you’re okay>

💲<carrier pigeon or something>

💲<just…yeah>

**August 10 th 02:02**

💲<I wanna punch in the dick right now>

**August 15 th 14:32**

💲<fuck you>

**August 22 nd 23:45**

💲<AFTER ALL WE’VE BEEN THROUGH AS A FUCKING CREW AND YOU TAKE THE FUCKING COWARD’S WAY OUT>

💲<ARE YOU SHITTING ME>

💲<GUESS WHAT WE FOUND YOUR BIKE>

💲<YOU’RE GOING TO BITCH OUT LIKE THIS?>

💲<fuck you im tired>

**September 1 st 06:12**

_Unknown_ <im sorry>

 _Unknown_ <i should’ve told you what was happening>

 _Unknown_ <i didn’t want you getting involved in my issues. i have a very difficult past and i don’t like carting it around with me. so when it started coming back, i felt like i had to take care of it myself>

 _Unknown_ <i should’ve told you where i was going or at least what was happening on my end. i shouldn’t have left you in the dark like that and just taken off. that was the wrong thing to do, and i’ll do whatever it takes to make up for it>

 _Unknown_ <or if you just want to tear up my contract and put all my stuff in a cardboard box i get it>

 _Unknown_ <im sorry>

 _Unknown_ <and for what’s it worth, i’ve always loved you>

**September 1 st 06:13**

💲<come home>

 _Unknown_ <on my way>


End file.
